1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle capable of carrying out a boosting operation for making a current value of an electric motor larger than that in a normal full throttle time.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there exists control technology in a stalled state of a motor of an electric car.
The conventional electric motor, however, does not carry out a boosting operation for making a motor current larger than that in a normal time for rapid acceleration.
According to the invention, it is an advantage to provide an electric vehicle capable of carrying out a control operation in boosting and stalled states of a motor of the electric vehicle.